


Give Us a Shot

by Harmonian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonian/pseuds/Harmonian
Summary: A heartfelt conversation with Hermione leaves Harry with some serious questions which can only be answered by experience. But the real question is: Is Hermione ready to give them a shot?





	1. Asking the Important Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine, they all belong to JK. (Harry and Hermione belong to each other though)

At the far end of the Hogwarts Library, near the Restricted Section, Harry Potter sighed as his emerald green eyes took in the scenery behind the large window. His favourite season had finally come, Hogwarts was once again covered in white. The dark green of the Forbidden Forest was now speckled with snow white, glinting silver with the afternoon sunshine that did nothing to warm the ground. The lake was also sparkling with orange sun rays, the setting sun mirroring on its frozen surface, creating the illusion of a lake on fire. Harry’s eyes moved to the big oak tree at the shore of the lake. Its bare branches were also covered in snow, its trunk was standing wide and tall with its brown glory, looking like it came out of a cotton field. For some reason it was her favourite place to sit outside.

Her…

The girl- No, the young woman who occupied his thoughts since Friday afternoon…

Hermione…

She was once again sitting there, under the big oak tree when he found her.

**_~ Flashback ~_ **

_Harry slowly trudged through the snow towards the young woman sitting beneath the big oak tree. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and as Harry got closer, he realised with great surprise that there was no book that was keeping her occupied. Only her thoughts and the blue flames she loved so much to create._

_“You should teach me how to make those.” She must have not seen him coming, for hearing his voice from so close startled her._

_“Oh, Harry! I didn’t see you coming.”_

_“I noticed. You seemed pretty deep in your thoughts.” Harry said, smiling slightly as he sat down beside her. “You should teach me how to do this, too.” He added, patting the snow underneath him which was magically heated but somehow wasn’t melting. Hermione laughed lightly at his indirect praise._

_“I don’t know, Harry. They’re really advanced spells. Just because you defeated a dark lord doesn’t mean you can do every spell you come across.” she quipped. If it was someone else, they would think she was serious with her expressionless face and sober tone but Harry knew better. He knew her._

_After they’d defeated Voldemort last summer for good, they took to making borderline offensive jokes about Voldemort and their victory. It was like their own little type of therapy. Making jokes was never their job in the famous trio before then; Harry was the hero, Hermione was the brains and Ron was the comic relief. However, they found out shortly after they started with these kind of remarks that this kind of humour was not for Ron’s taste. Maybe it was because of his upbringing or maybe because, for some reason, he was affected more than them, Ron still flinched whenever someone, for the most part Harry or Hermione, said Voldemort’s name or made an offhand joke about what they’d gone through. So with time, their banter started to become some kind of an inside joke, drawing the two of them closer than they’d ever been. And considering their close friendship before, it’s safe to say that they were as close as two people could be in a platonic friendship._

_Harry bumped his shoulder against hers lightly. “When will you learn that there is more to me than an ordinary hero? I’m smart, talented and powerful. Oh, and I’m extremely handsome but that doesn’t have anything to do with my spellwork.”_

_“And humble. Don’t forget that.” Hermione added with a hint of smile playing on her lips._

_“Oh yeah! I’m the humblest- most humble?” Harry stumbled in his answer, finishing it almost like a question._

_“The humblest.” Hermione stage whispered, this time the smile was evident in her voice._

_“Yep! I’m the humblest person you could ever meet.” Harry boasted with fake arrogance. Then, upon hearing Hermione’s familiar genuine laugh, smiled heartily. “Nice to see that I can still make you laugh, even when you’re deep in your melancholic mood.”_

_Hermione’s laugh gave its place to a smile that still managed to make him feel warm inside. “That’s what friends are for. To raise each other when they’re down or, if they’re too drained to stand up, to sit with them until they feel like they can get up and continue.”_

_“So are we standing right now? Or are we sitting for a while?” Harry asked, using her metaphor to decipher her thoughts._

_“I think I should sit just a few more minutes. But it’s nice to have company.” Hermione answered, resting her chin on her drawn up knees._

_“Is it a silent kind of sitting or do you want to talk?” Harry asked this time. If this was before the war, he’d be freaking out right now, probably looking for a way out. But this was a common ritual for them now. Every once in a while, one of them would break down and the other would collect the pieces to mend. The result would be, more often than not, better than before. They believed, in time there would be no need for anymore mending. But to reach that period of their lives, they needed to talk every now and then._

_“We can talk.” Hermione said, “I was just thinking how we’ve missed out on being a student at Hogwarts.” She was gazing up at the aforementioned school with a wistful expression._

_“I don’t think I understand.” Harry knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “We are students. We even came back for an eighth year. Well, it’s technically our seventh year but you know Voldemort and his lack of respect for our education.” His last remark made Hermione snort which in turn made him grin with pride._

_“Yes, exactly. I know that he waited every year for the school year to end to execute his sinister plans but still we’ve missed out on so much because of him. Just think.”_

_“Hmm…” Harry made a thinking sound to humour Hermione. “Like all the cancelled exams?”_

_“Oh yeah! I haven’t even thought about them but that was disappointing as hell too, come to think of it.” Hermione retorted to Harry’s teasing question. “And all the things we could learn at DADA classes with a proper teacher.”_

_“I missed out on my whole fourth year, trying to stay alive.”_

_“We, Harry. You weren’t alone. I don’t think I slept that year.” Then she snorted with frustration. “As if I’ve slept any other year. All my teenage years went by being worried for you.”_

_“Sorry.” This time it wasn’t a joke and Hermione knew it. Her head snapped towards him._

_“Don’t you dare to be sorry about something like this. You and I both know whose fault all these are. And I’m not complaining about worrying for you. I still worry for you because you’re my friend and I love you.” Harry was glad that she had turned her stare up to the blue flames and couldn’t see the blush adorning his cheeks. It still amazed him how easy the words came to her when she was talking about her affection for him. “It was just so tiring to wonder if it was the last time I saw you every time you had to confront him. I know you think about it too, about how different your life would be if Voldemort didn’t exist.”_

_“I used to think about that more. You know… My parents, having a family, maybe having a sibling... But I guess at the end I came to accept my life as it is. I know you might not believe me but my life could be worse.” Harry laughed at Hermione’s disbelieving eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know what you’re thinking but I’d like to think I’ve coped well with all the disadvantages Voldemort threw my way. He took my family but I managed to find myself a new one.”_

_Hermione smiled warmly at his words, her hand finding his and caressing it lightly. “Yeah, you did.”_

_“He tried to kill me for how many times now? I’ve lost count. But it was me who killed him at the end.”_

_“Yes, you did that too.” She whispered proudly._

_“And considering that I grew up in a cupboard with the most loving relatives ever, I think I’ve turned out to be a pretty decent guy.”_

_“Nah, I wouldn’t go that far.” Upon seeing the mock hurt look on Harry’s face Hermione laughed. “Okay, okay! Honestly, you’re the most decent guy I’ve ever known and I think you’ve set the bar quite high. You’ll make a woman very happy one day.” This time there was no escape from her eyes as he turned as red as Ron’s hair. “And there goes one more thing we were deprived of!” Hermione exclaimed without commenting on his blushing face. Maybe interpreting it as a result of the cold air._

_“What?” Harry asked, in a way relieved for the distraction._

_“Dating.”_

_Harry gulped. “Dating?”_

_“Yes, dating. We couldn’t do that properly either.”_

_Harry gulped again. “We? Dating?”_

_“I know you dated Cho and had a little incident with Ginny but they were all under Voldemort’s shadow. And I didn’t do even that.” Hermione continued without hearing his panicked half-questions. “And don’t say Krum. All we did was sit at the library and study.”_

_“You’d said he watched you study.”_

_“That doesn’t make the situation any dating-like, Harry.” Hermione commented. “If we had a normal school life, just imagine all the things you could do with the girl you fancy. The Hogsmeade trips, moonlit walks around the lake-”_

_“Occasional visits to the Astronomy Tower.” Harry cut in with a saucy wink._

_“Studying together for the exams.” Hermione continued with a dreamy look._

_“I thought you said that doesn’t count as a dating activity.”_

_“Depends on who you’re doing it with.” This time it was Hermione who winked cheekily._

_Harry cleared his throat. “Flying.” He offered quickly to change the subject._

_“Flying?” Hermione visibly shivered and Harry knew it had nothing to do with the cold winter air._

_“Yeah, it could be pretty romantic… With the right person…” Harry said with a low voice, almost a whisper._

_“If you say so.” Hermione turned her gaze back towards the blue flames still flickering above them, careless of the slight wind blowing through them. “Too bad I’ve missed all these chances.”_

_If they weren’t sitting shoulder to shoulder and Harry wasn’t listening her every word, he would have missed the last part. “Why do you say that? We still have a whole semester. Plus two weeks before the winter break. Maybe you’ll find someone.”_

_Hermione exhaled through her nose, making the sound come out as an incredulous laugh. “Who, Harry? I know every guy around me, and they know me. There isn’t anyone like that. And most of them are intimidated by me. And you and Ron. You know, by the things we’ve accomplished, like fighting dark lords and killing basilisk etc.”_

_“Yeah, that’s a problem for me too. I can’t seem to find a girl who sees the decent guy behind this great hero. They always fall for the Chosen One.” This time it was Harry who couldn’t keep up with the game and gave into his laughter. “I’m sorry. It’s just really uncomfortable knowing that people really think those things.”_

_“I know, Harry. They really think we are some sort of heroes. We just did what we have to do to survive. I can’t even imagine what would happen if we failed.” She trembled with fright. “And that’s why I don’t think I can find a man that can understand me and what we’ve been through. Every wizard knows me as Hermione Granger, the brainy best friend of the Great Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, The Man Who Conquered. And if I find a muggle then I’ll have to explain everything to him at the end. I don’t think he’ll understand the life we had, no matter how much I tell him. I can’t seem to win in any way.”_

_Harry studied Hermione’s profile without responding to her comments about her love life (or lack thereof). The wind had started to pick up, blowing through Hermione’s chestnut curls, making them fall on her face. Harry drew the cold wind in his lungs, with it Hermione’s familiar floral scent captured his senses, making him dizzy. His eyes followed the features he knew so well. Or he thought he knew them because now, looking at her- no, seeing her, really seeing her, with the wind in her hair, her cheeks flushed with cold, her chocolate brown eyes a little disappointed but nevertheless content with what she got…_

_She was beautiful…_

_The most beautiful woman he had ever seen and most probably will ever see. Because her beauty was both inside and outside. She was good hearted, loyal, intelligent, smart, funny, and she understood him…_

_She was everything…_

_Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything, about his revelation, Hermione stood up._

_“Let’s go, Harry. It’s getting really cold and dark since the sun has set.”_

_And Harry just went along, dumbfounded by the thoughts still circling in his head._

**_~ End of Flashback ~_ **

That was three days ago. It was now Monday evening and this conversation had been all he had thought about these last three days.

He thought about how she thought she’ll be alone forever.

He thought about how impossible that was. Any guy would be lucky to have a woman like Hermione in his life.

And then he thought about how he didn’t want “any guy” in Hermione’s life. He simply couldn’t stand the idea of it.

And this eventually led to the “what if…” kind of thoughts…

What if Harry asked Hermione out?

What if she said “No”?

What if she said “Yes”?

What if she said “Yes” and they became a couple and it didn’t work out?

What if he lost her forever because of this?

What if he didn’t say anything at all and Hermione found someone else and started dating him? Or worse married him?

What if she said “Yes” and they became a couple and they succeeded?

“Harry?” Harry’s head snapped towards the source of the voice which was also the source of his endless thoughts.

There she was sitting across from him, studying from a dozen of books all heavier than her, looking all pretty and cute with her messy bun fastened with her wand, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and dried ink splotches on her hands and chin.

“Are you OK?” Her soft tone and concerned eyes made him spill what was already at the tip of his tongue for the last three days.

“Why aren’t we together?”


	2. Give Us a Shot

" _Harry?" Harry's head snapped towards the source of the voice which was also the source of his endless thoughts._

_There she was sitting across from him, studying from a dozen of books all heavier than her, looking all pretty and cute with her messy bun fastened with her wand, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and dried ink splotches on her hands and chin._

" _Are you OK?" Her soft tone and concerned eyes made him spill what was already at the tip of his tongue for the last three days._

" _Why aren't we together?"_

"I'm sorry?" The words left her mouth almost like a breath. Apparently Harry had befuddled her with his unexpected (by both parties) question.

"Why aren't we together?" Harry replied, this time more consciously than the slip-up he just did.

"I heard you, Harry. I just didn't understand. We are together?" She had managed to make the last sentence come out as a fact and a question at the same time. Confusion was written all over her face.

"No, not like this. You know… Together together. Like- like a couple." Harry could feel his face burning, he was anxious and his words were coming out more awkward than they sounded in his head for the last three days. But he knew this was something he had to do. This was one of those moments in which you either did what your heart told you and dealt with the consequences later or let your brain take the lead and wonder about it for the rest of your life.

Harry didn't even think he had a brain at the moment.

"We- I- You… Togeth- Coup- Are you OK?" Hermione asked once again, this time a different type of concern evident in her voice.

"I think I should be the one asking that question." Harry laughed lightly. He had somehow managed to leave Hermione Granger speechless just with a question. "So?"

"So?" Hermione asked back, still puzzled. "Oh, you're really expecting an answer?" She'd done it again, asking questions while giving facts.

"Yes, please. This is all I've been thinking about for the last three days." Hearing his desperate tone must have done the trick, for Hermione put down her quill and closed the books surrounding her. A sure sign of her giving all her attention to him.

"Because we're friends. To be precise, we're best friends if I haven't misunderstood our relationship for the last eight years." She answered at last, a slight smile curving her lips upwards. She seemed amused at his question, after the initial shock passed that is.

"Yeah! We are best friends, why aren't we together?" Harry pressed, gaining courage from her smile.

Hermione sighed, "Because being best friends isn't enough for a relationship. We aren't that similar." She looked like she was searching for the right words to make him understand the obvious.

"Similar?" And he really wasn't understanding.

"Well, for example…" she stopped for a few seconds, trying to find some dissimilarities. "I like studying."

"Woah, Hermione! You're right, we can't be together. I didn't know this little information about you. This changes everything." He rolled his eyes, just in case his sarcastic tone wasn't enough to make her realise her example was ludicrous.

"Glad I could bring you to your senses." He loved it when she answered sarcasm with sarcasm.

"You brought me to my senses three days ago. It's my turn now." But now it was time to be direct. "I don't see why we can't be together. You know me better than anyone else. And I'd like to think I also know you quite well."

"I don't like Quidditch."

"What?" Harry was taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

"I don't like Quidditch. I told you we're not similar." Harry could tell she was holding back. There was something else she was thinking that she didn't want him to know.

"It's OK, I'm not asking you to be my team mate." He said, watching her expressions closely, trying to catch her off-guard to understand the real reason she was being so apprehensive about them.

"Well, I'm not fun to be with. You'll get bored with me when we're alone." He knew even she wasn't believing what she was saying.

"I spend more time with you alone than anyone else, even myself. And frankly I do think your company is quite enjoyable." He paused for a moment, squinting his eyes suspiciously. "Wait, why are we always talking about you? Is the problem me? Do you think I'm boring to hang out with?"

"No!" Hermione's quick answer made Harry grin with pleasure. "I like spending time with you."

"Exactly! We're happier together." His grin got wider when she blushed slightly.

"But you see me as a sister." Harry knew she was playing her last card. After this, he'd know the real reason of her doubts.

"I don't have a sister, Hermione, but I saw Ron and Ginny and I know what I feel for you is way different than their relationship." He said as calmly as he could. He wanted Hermione to believe that he was serious and he'd thought about this before talking to her. "But if you see me as a brother, then that changes everything." He finished, afraid of the answer.

"I don't see you as a brother. I don't know what having a brother is like but this feeling can't be it. It feels wrong to think of you as a brother." Harry smiled at her words. She was being honest with him, so there was hope. She wanted to be convinced that they could make it.

"Well, then?" he asked, his voice filled with anticipation. He knew there was a reason why she thought they can't be together, a real reason besides all these crap she put forward. And she was about to say it.

"Harry, just because you're having fun with someone or are good friends with someone, doesn't mean you should have a relationship with them. You need more than that." Her tone and slight blush made him apprehensive to ask the following question.

"What do you mean?" But he did it anyway. "What can I need more?"

Hermione sighed. He really wasn't making this easy for her. "You… I… I mean, there has to be a- a physical attraction." She wasn't looking him in the eyes and that wasn't a good thing.

"You don't find me attractive?" This time it was his turn to ask a question without really asking it. "But I thought you said I was more fanciable than ever. And that was like two years ago. I'd like to think I'm better looking now than I was at 16." He didn't know if he really wanted Hermione to say she wasn't attracted to him. No, he did know he didn't want Hermione to say such a thing but he didn't know if he was ready to hear her say that.

"I still think you're attractive, Harry." Harry's eyes, which were fixated on his hands resting on his lap, snapped to her face. She found him attractive, she thought he was handsome and sexy. Well… She may have not said it that way but he could definitely hear it in her voice. And he was sure he could see it in her eyes too, that is, if she looked at him. "But I'm not like the girls you fancy."

Oh, so that was the problem! Hermione thought she wasn't pretty enough to be his girlfriend.

That was the reason she was making him sweat with apprehension for the last ten minutes.

That was the reason she oh-so adamantly avoided telling him.

And that was complete and utter rubbish.

"I've only fancied two girls, Hermione. I think it's too early to say I have a type." The fact that she was still avoiding his eyes started to really annoy him. How could he know what she was thinking if she didn't even look at him?!

"But you do, Harry! You're into sporty, carefree and attractive girls." Her voice got so soft at the end, he wasn't sure if she said something more after 'girls.'

He sighed as he got up from his chair. He really couldn't stand not seeing her eyes while having this conversation. If it was a few year ago, he wouldn't mind this that much but now seeing Hermione's eyes was like hearing her thoughts. They had so much emotion swirling in their chocolatey depth and he'd learnt how to read them. He went around the big mahogany table to sit next to her.

"I'm not attracted to sporty girls. It was just a coincidence that both Cho and Ginny liked Quidditch. We had nearly nothing in common other than Quidditch and believe me when I say it gets boring to talk about a sport all the time. I have Ron for that. You know him, he starts talking about Quidditch when I say good morning and stops only when I fall asleep. Come to think of it, maybe he doesn't stop, I just don't hear him while sleeping." Harry was pleased to see her chuckle at his attempt at a joke.

"And I'm certainly not attracted to carefree girls. Easy-going? Yes. Fun to be around? Absolutely. Responsible while being all these things? Yes, please." He was making her lower her walls, he could see it in her small smile. If she just looked at him, he'd know for sure what to do to make her believe him.

"You're a sweet guy, Harry." She said, wringing her hands in her lap and watching them like they were the most interesting things in the world. To be honest, they were nice hands indeed but Harry needed her eyes.

"Won't you look at me?" The question left his mouth in a desperate tone. He was leaning towards her to catch a glimpse of her face, he _was_ desperate. "Please."

And there they were, looking tentatively at him. Now he was sure that she wanted- no, needed to be convinced. She was afraid. Of what, he wasn't sure for now. But he was going to find out.

"Thank you." He said, smiling warmly while looking into her eyes. "And you're definitely right about me being into attractive girls." Even he was surprised by his straightforwardness, so he could definitely understand her when her eyes opened slightly and her cheeks reddened.

"You think I'm pretty?" This was the most fact-like question she'd asked all afternoon, because it was practically a fact.

"I always knew you were pretty. Now I think you're more than pretty." He wanted to say beautiful but he was afraid of scaring her. When he saw her open her mouth, he knew she was going to object. She was Hermione, she never thought herself as an attractive woman. She thought she was more about intellectuality than beauty. And she was wrong.

"Thank you but we both know I'm nothing like Cho or Ginny." He could sense the disbelief in her 'thank you'.

"Cho and I are over, Hermione. Yes, she is pretty but that's it. Our relationship was a disaster. Not that we could call it a 'relationship' to begin with. And believe me when I say I really don't know how I've seen Ginny as something more than a sister. It's really disturbing to think of her as anything other than that." He was getting frustrated, he didn't think it would take more time to persuade Hermione than it took for him to build up the courage to come to terms with his feelings.

"What do you mean 'disturbing'? She asked, frowning slightly. His words had piqued her curiosity enough to make her forget about the main topic.

"I… I just noticed how similar she looks like my mother. It's just weird to… to think of her that way." Harry said. He loved Ginny, he really did but thinking of their brief relationship just made his stomach churn. He was really relieved that their friendship was unscathed after the break-up and they could have a sibling-like relationship with each other.

"Eww, Harry! I don't know if I can look at Ginny the same way after this." She was laughing again which meant she was getting comfortable with him again.

"Don't worry, if I can, you can too, 'Mione." He answered, laughing along with her. It was a good thing they always sat at the deep end of the library. Otherwise they'd be kicked out already. His emerald green eyes swept over her face. She was sitting towards him now, the table supporting their elbows while they were facing each other. "So?" He asked again.

His question made her sober up too. "So," She answered again but this time it wasn't a puzzled question. He knew her answer would follow soon. "You don't find me attractive, Harry."

Harry sighed, this wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "I thought we had reached an agreement that both of us found the other one attractive." He was far beyond the point of being shy now, he just wanted her to accept that they could have a relationship if they wanted, and of course, he wanted to have that relationship.

"What I mean is… It isn't enough to find someone attractive. There should be… I don't know…" She was trying to find the right words to express her thoughts, "Sparks."

"Sparks?" He was frustrating her, he knew it but he really wasn't understanding her point of view.

"Yeah, we may not be compatible." When he opened his mouth to object, she clarified, "In a physical way."

Maybe he wasn't that far beyond the point of being shy. He could feel his cheeks getting warm but he couldn't show any weakness now. They had passed the point of no return when they said they were attracted to each other and he wasn't about to give up just because she made him blush by implying possible intimacy. And to be honest, he was pleased to notice it was an excited type of blushing. He wasn't mortified by any means.

"Well, we can't really know that unless we try." He whispered, leaning towards her. His eyes caught on the ink smears on her chin and he smiled wickedly. Maybe some seducing was necessary to persuade her. He put a hand under her chin to lift her face towards his. All the while caressing her chin slowly, almost lazily, to wipe the smear. He could sense her slight shiver under his hand. "Who knows, maybe we will be so in harmony, there'll be fireworks, let alone sparks."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. She had leaned back, making him drop his hand.

"Hermione… Come on… Give us a shot…" He whispered back. If he wasn't really sure of her feelings, he wouldn't insist but he had seen it in her eyes. And he had given up a lot of things already, he couldn't let Hermione pass him by too.

"I'm afraid." She was looking at him again. Trying to make him understand her with her eyes. And he did. He just thought he was in the right side this time. "I'm afraid of ruining our friendship."

"What if we promise to be friends, best friends, no matter what happens?" He asked. This was a fear of him too but he had a feeling that they would work out. He just couldn't imagine himself having a falling out with Hermione for any reason.

"Harry…" This was a different kind of 'Harry', softer, almost pleading.

"How about we try till the semester ends? Two weeks." He pleaded too. "And we can keep this between us if you want. This way no one can make a big deal if we fail."

"Don't say that." Hermione's eyes immediately found his.

Taking advantage of the situation, his hand found its way back to her chin. Holding her gaze, he leaned in again and whispered, "What?"

"Fail." She was whispering too. Considering they were in a library, this was the expected thing of them to do but the motivation behind their actions was way different than the usual. They were whispering because they were sitting so close they could almost hear each other's heartbeats. "Don't say 'if we fail', it won't be a failure. It'll just mean we're better off as friends."

Her choice of tenses made his heart speed up. Even if she was talking negatively, she was talking about the future… Their future…

"So does this mean you accept?" If he wasn't whispering, his voice would be shaking so badly.

"Ask me properly." There it was, that slight smile that had been missing for the last half an hour.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He hadn't whispered this time but his voice wasn't that high to attract attention to them. Not that there were anyone else near where they were sitting anyways.

"For two weeks." Hermione stage whispered.

"For two weeks for now." Harry added on purpose.

"And we won't tell anyone. Not even Ron." Her smile was bigger now, Harry could tell she was getting excited about their new status just as much as he was.

"OK but we can't have the kind of relationship you said you wanted to have at Hogwarts if we don't act like a couple." And he surely wanted to act like a couple.

"Then we won't tell anyone but if they catch on, that's OK. Let them guess." Her grin would make the Cheshire Cat envy.

"Just say yes, 'Mione!" He would do anything she wanted at this point, just to hear that three lettered word. And it was just the beginning of their relationship, for Merlin's sake!

She laughed delightfully at his impatience, making his heart skip a beat. "Yes, alright! I'll be your girlfriend for two weeks."

"For now." He whispered as he leaned in for their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they truly mean a lot! See you next chapter -xo


	3. Library Flirtings and Second Thoughts

" _Just say yes, 'Mione!" He would do anything she wanted at this point, just to hear that three lettered word. And it was just the beginning of their relationship, for Merlin's sake!_

_She laughed delightfully at his impatience, making his heart skip a beat. "Yes, alright! I'll be your girlfriend for two weeks."_

" _For now." He whispered as he leaned in for their first kiss._

But his lips didn't meet hers as he expected, instead he felt two slim fingers holding him from leaning any further.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in a whisper, there was amusement in her tone.

"I was just going to check if we had any sparks." Harry said, his lips brushing against her fingers with every movement. She quickly pulled her hand away as if burnt. And of course her swift action didn't go unnoticed by him. He just didn't know if it was because she was affected by him in a good way or because she thought he was too close for comfort.

"Well, don't you think it's too soon? We have just started dating, what? Ten seconds ago? We haven't even held hands yet." The words were rushed and there was a small blush adorning her cheeks. She was flustered, so she must be affected by him in a good way.

Harry knew there were now two paths he could choose: 1) He could take a step back and give her some space to get used to their new status or 2) He could stand his ground and have a little fun with this flustered Hermione while he had the chance.

"We have been holding hands for 8 years." He loved flustered Hermione, so of course he chose the second path.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes. Her lips had curled in a small smile, so he knew he was going the right way.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He whispered, slowly sliding his chair closer to hers. "You want to be wooed."

"I don't want to be wooed!" She gasped. Harry smirked as he rested his elbow on the table in front of her, leaning in slightly.

"It's OK, I understand." He whispered, propping his head with his hand.

"Harry, I don't want you to do such a thing!" She whispered back fiercely. A blush was taking over her face.

"Mmm hmm…" Harry's smirk got bigger. He always loved teasing Hermione and he was enjoying himself more than ever with this new territory Hermione had just granted him by accepting his proposal.

"You know very well I don't expect such a thing from you!" She was still trying to convince him. It was really intriguing for him to see her so flustered over just a little teasing from him.

"From me? So you expect this from someone else, huh?" He frowned in mock-hurt.

"Of course no- You're toying with me." She understood at last. She had squinted her eyes, giving him her you-are-in-trouble glare.

"And I'm enjoying every second of it." But he was in a daring mood, so he didn't take a step back. "I'd love to be wooed, by the way… By you."

"Harry James Potter if you keep this up, I swear I'll hex you so bad, you'll miss Voldemort's curses!" She hissed. Harry grinned upon hearing her words. He knew he was close to the border now. If he didn't take his next step carefully, Hermione would be mad at him for real but if he said the right thing, she would soften and maybe even return his teasing.

"Aww, 'Mione, you know I prefer you over old Lord Voldemort any time of the day." He pouted, his free hand slowly making its way to hers.

"Are you sure? If I remember correctly, you were really determined to go to him and leave me behind." She retorted. Voldemort jokes were back which meant Hermione was back on track.

Harry let his fingers lightly caress her hand which was resting on her lap, urging her to react to his touch. She turned her hand so his fingers were now grazing her palm, tickling her slightly.

"No need to be jealous, he's gone now. I'm all yours." He thought he was being really smooth… until Hermione snorted... "Hey!"

"Oh, Harry! I think you're the only person who can use a pick-up line about Voldemort and get away with it." She was still laughing and had removed her hand from under his to wipe her eyes.

"Hey!" Harry said again, leaning back on his chair and moving away from her in the process. "I'm trying to be romantic here."

Hermione sobered upon seeing his little pout but there were still traces of her laughter in the form of a smile.

"OK, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to seeing you like this." She said softy. She was playing with her quill. Harry's eyes followed the feather twirling between her delicate fingers and felt an itch to reach over and took her hand between his again.

What the hell was happening to him? She was Hermione for Merlin's sake!

OK, he was not denying that he was attracted to her but he had never felt this way for her before.

Hell! He had never felt this way for anyone before!

So of course it would be for Hermione…

Who else could he be this comfortable with?

It was always meant to be Hermione…

"Harry?" Hermione's concerned voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh?" Harry asked automatically.

"You zoned out for a minute there." There was a little amusement in her voice too. "Thinking about the good old days with Voldy, huh?"

"I can perfectly turn this around but I won't." He humphed.

"Aww, are you cross with me?" Now she was the one resting her elbow on the table and leaning towards him.

"No." Harry said curtly.

"Is that why you are pouting like a little boy?" She had propped her temple on her palm, an amused smile was playing on her lips.

"I'm not pouting!" Harry pouted.

"Yes, you are." She laughed. "And you are damn cute with it." Harry perked up upon hearing her last words.

_She called him cute!_

"Cute, huh? What else?" He decided to try his luck.

Hermione's laugh was an enough indicator for him that he was doing something right.

"Definitely playful." She responded.

"And?" Now he was pushing his luck but his instincts were saying to go till the end. This was Hermione, after all. If he wasn't going to act on his instincts when it came to her, when else would he?

"Extremely cheeky." Harry had never thought flirting with Hermione would be this fun. The fact that she knew him so well made him relax and say the things that were actually on his mind without restricting himself.

"And?" He asked again suggestively, slightly leaning forward towards her.

"Utterly incorrigible." She retorted at once. She hadn't leaned back when he got closer which was a very good sign for Harry to carry on with their banter.

"Encourageable?" He didn't know if it was his question or his hopeful tone that made her laugh but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"That's not a word." She whispered.

"Too bad. I really thought you were encouraging me for a second there." He winked.

Hermione didn't say anything in return, her laugh slowly leaving its place to a soft smile. The silence was making Harry nervous but he didn't dare to break it. She was staring deep into his eyes. Harry knew this look, she was trying to find an answer.

"What are you thinking?" He asked at last. He wasn't used to not being able to read her thoughts.

"I didn't know you were like this with girls." She said, finally breaking her stare to look over his shoulder. But Harry decided he liked it better when she looked at him. Her averting her eyes meant she was uncomfortable with the topic and it was a situation he'd like to avoid.

"Like what?" He asked, leaning even more so she had no other choice but to look at him.

"Comfortable… Playful… I don't know…" She paused, her chocolate brown eyes were back at doing their thing, penetrating his soul to get answers. "I didn't know you were such a flirt."

"Believe me, I didn't know it either." He answered truthfully. "I guess it's because it's you, you are bringing out new sides of me."

"So you weren't like this with Ginny and Cho?"

Harry thought he could hear a pinch of jealousy in her voice but it could totally be his imagination too.

"Aww, are we jealous now?" He asked, deliberately keeping her gaze to gauge her reaction.

"I-I-I…" She stammered, she wasn't expecting his question. But seeing his cheeky grin must have made her relax, for she raised an eyebrow before asking, "I don't know, should I be?"

"I don't know. Are you a jealous girlfriend?" He shot back daringly.

"I don't know, guess we'll find out together." She responded without breaking eye contact. Harry didn't say anything after that. This time the silence was a pleasant one. They were just enjoying each other's company.

Hermione was still leaning on the table, her head resting on her palm while she was playing with her quill with her other hand. Harry's eyes got caught on the quill again and this time he decided to scratch the itch. He reached for her hand, replacing the feather quill with his fingers.

He had held Hermione's hand thousands of times before, in reassurance, in fear, in sympathy, while running from some sort of trouble or walking away from his parents graves… But this time was different. For one thing, he wasn't the one who initiated most of them before, but mostly because this time there wasn't any motive other than to hold her hand, to touch her, to feel her skin beneath his in the most innocent way possible.

"Let's go outside." He whispered at last, breaking the silence.

"I can't, Harry. I have to study." Hermione whispered back apologetically. "We've been talking for nearly an hour now, I'm already behind." She had gone back to her sitting position as if she had returned to the reality by Harry's unintentional reminder.

"But 'Mione, we've been studying for the last three hours." Harry pouted. At least she hadn't removed her hand from his.

"Don't use that face on me just because I said you look cute, Potter." She said as seriously as she could.

"And don't try to soften me by calling me cute, Granger." Harry retorted. "Let's go outside and walk around a little till dinner. We can study after dinner."

"I really have to study. You know I have an important exam in two days." He knew, Hermione was stressing over her Arithmancy exam for over a week now.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, slightly squeezing her hand before releasing it and giving her her quill back.

"What? Are you regretting this already?" Hermione asked as she was opening the books she had closed to talk with him. "This is what it's like to date me, Potter. You can back out if you want."

Although she was joking, Harry knew this was something Hermione often thought about. She believed people thought she was boring because of her organised life and tight study schedule. And even though, every now and then, her studying habits restricted his wants and desires, he really admired her ambition and dedication.

"I'm just disappointed that we can't study together. I don't know anything about Arithmancy." Harry joked back.

"Aww, it's OK. We can study Transfiguration after my Arithmancy exam. In fact, you should start studying now. So you won't cram on Wednesday."

Oh, right… As the semester break was in two weeks, they were officially in their exam week. Hence the reason they were in the library for half of the day. Since Hermione took more courses than him, she had more exams too.

"But you'll help me later, right? After you've studied, that is." Harry asked hopefully. The year-long break they had to take because of the Horcrux hunt had made going back to school harder for him. He felt like he had forgotten what it was like to be a student.

"Of course. We'll revise everything but you have to study first." Hermione pointed at his books, motioning for him to go back to his place at the other side of the table.

"So can we say it's a date?" Harry asked as he went back to his previous seat right across from her, the view was surely better there anyways.

Hermione laughed lightly at his question, "Yes, we can call it a date. I mean, what else would I want in a date other than studying Transfiguration with an attractive guy in the library?"

"Attractive, huh?" Harry repeated saucily.

"Harry…" was all she said before going back to her studies but he could see the smile she tried to hide behind her books. Harry sighed and opened his book too. Hermione was right, he had to study, otherwise he'd be in trouble.

He leaned back on his chair and rested the book against the table's edge. As his eyes scanned over the lines and the chart of wand movements required for the charm, he could hear Hermione's quill scratching away on a piece of parchment. He couldn't help but look up at her.

Even without the temptation of watching her, he was having trouble concentrating but now, knowing she was reciprocating his feelings, knowing he would be spending his time near her without trying to repress his feelings towards her, knowing he was allowed to touch her as more than a friend, he couldn't help but feel excited for the future. And this was the thought that amazed him the most: After nearly eight years of fighting evil and trying to stay alive, and even counting the childhood he never had, he could finally look to the future and be excited about it. He had fought all his life to have a future and now he had it. And above it all, he had the chance to have it with the young woman sitting before him.

He couldn't mess this up.

Harry let his eyes roam over Hermione's face, or at least what he could see of it. Her hair was up in a messy bun, held in place by her wand. He couldn't get his head around how girls could do things like that. But he liked it. He liked it when she had her hair down too but when she had it up, he could see her long neck better. His hand itched to touch her right where her neck met her jaw, just beneath her ear. Her skin looked so soft, he bet it would feel just as soft under his fingers… or lips…

"McGonagall won't ask about my face." Harry jerked back into reality with Hermione's words. Her tone was serious but he could see the smile she was trying to hold back.

"Now that would be one exam I could study for day and night." Harry replied, leaning forward and resting his chin on his palm. Hermione raised one eyebrow and mimicked his movement by resting her chin on her palm.

"So you are saying after 8 years, you still don't know my face by heart." She was still holding back that smile he so wanted to see.

"No, I'm saying I'll never get tired of looking at that face but I would like to study it a little closer if you don't mind."

And there it was, that shy but pleased smile. She averted her eyes from his after a few seconds of intense gazing and started gathering her books.

"Let's go to dinner, suddenly I'm starving." She said quickly.

"Yeah, me too." Harry whispered as he packed his stuff. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Hermione didn't hear him.

* * *

In a few seconds, they were walking out of the library to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione had her heavy looking book bag in one hand and another book in the other hand, holding it close to her. Harry looked at her full hands and sighed. He had hoped to hold her hand as they walked side by side.

He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and reached towards her bag.

"Let me carry this for you."

But Hermione didn't let go.

"No, it's OK. I can carry my own stuff."

Harry sighed. Hermione and her I-am-a-strong-independent-woman-who-don't-need-no-man side.

"I know you can do it but I want to carry it." He said and went to take it from her hand.

And again she didn't let go.

"It isn't heavy, Harry. I charmed it."

Ah, of course she had charmed it! How else would she carry the entire library with her all day?

"I want to carry it because it's getting in the way, 'Mione."

"Getting in the way of what?" She asked but this time she let him take the bag, probably out of curiosity. It was indeed very light, almost non-existent in his hand. He passed the bag to his left hand and held out his right to her.

"This." He just said in answer. Hermione looked down at his hand and then at his face and then looked down again before she placed her hand in his. This may be the hundredth time they held hands but this was the first time she blushed like that upon doing it.

Harry closed his hand around hers and begin walking again.

"You were right. Holding hands is an important step. I'm glad we didn't skip it." He said without turning his head towards her but he could see the shy smile adorning her lips. And he knew if she had a free hand, he would be punched in the arm.

"You are surely talking too much tonight, aren't you?" She bumped her shoulder against his instead.

"I'm compensating for you." He mimicked her action. "You're uncharacteristically quiet."

Hermione looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I'm trying to get used to it." She whispered.

Harry turned his gaze to her but didn't say anything. He had thought she was shy about their new status but her actions were starting to make him anxious. He couldn't be sure if she was just nervous -in an excited way- or if she was having second thoughts. But before he could gather his courage to ask, they were in front of the big oak doors of the Great Hall.

And he felt Hermione remove her hand from his.

Instinctively he looked towards her and when he saw the apologetic smile on her face, he felt a little better. It was still new for them and he could understand why she may want to keep this between them for a while.

They went and sat across from Ron at their usual place. As he had left them when they were just thirty minutes in in their studying, he threw a guilty look towards them.

"How are you mate? Do you still have your will to live after studying all afternoon?" Before Harry could answer, Ron winced, "Ouch, Hermione! Why did you do that for?" As he bent down to rub the spot Hermione had just kicked him at, Harry reached to his left and took the roasted potato plate.

"Actually I'm great Ron. I can easily say it was the best study session ever." As he put some potatoes on Hermione's plate, he saw her trying to hide her smile behind the jug of pumpkin juice. She poured some for Harry and put the glass in front of him. The kick must be enough warning for Ron because he didn't choose to say anything after that. Harry and Hermione filled each other's plates like they always did and began eating in silence.

The three of them were enjoying their meal with the occasional talk and pass of plates when Harry decided to try his chance again.

"So, how about a walk around the lake after dinner?" he asked in his lowest voice possible without downright whispering.

"I'm down for it." Apparently it wasn't low enough as Ron answered him across from the table. Harry, doing his hardest to hide his disappointment, threw a smile at his best mate before turning his eyes at the real subject of his question: His other best friend and new girlfriend.

"You, 'Mione? Are you down for it too?" No matter how hard he'd try, he was sure Hermione would be able to detect the frustration and disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, OK." She said matter-of-factly, like she didn't know for how long and how much he had been asking this, like she didn't know why he wanted this, like the last couple of hours were just a figment of his imagination and she wasn't aware of his affections towards her.

Harry let out a deep sigh before gulping down his pumpkin juice. As if Hermione's indifference wasn't enough, now he had Ron to entertain instead of making sure Hermione wasn't having second thoughts about them.

And then he felt it, her warm hand sliding into his under the table, her first attempt at a contact after being a couple.

And all of his frustration went out of the window in an instant.

She slightly squeezed his hand before letting him go to refill his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you."

His words were more for her reassurance than the pumpkin juice and she knew it. He knew that she knew it. It was in the way she smiled at him, it was in the way she looked in his eyes for that millisecond before going back to her plate, it was in the way she rested her knee against his.

But he had to ask her nonetheless… He had to make sure she was a hundred percent okay with them… And to do this, he had to have her alone… In other words, he had to find a way to get rid of Ron…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm not very pleased with this chapter but I don't think it'll get any better than this. I've been re-reading this chapter for the last week and I couldn't change anything. I just hope you liked it.
> 
> 2) This is the longest fanfiction (with a plot) I've ever written and it isn't even halfway done yet. It's just hard for me to write continuous chapters, so please don't mind the inconsistencies and if you see one that is crucial, please let me know.
> 
> 3) "Incorrigible/Encourageable" exchange is from a fanfiction I adore: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered by cheering charm (If you want the link, just write in the reviews or DM me). I just wanted to include it as a tribute and I may use it again in the later chapters.
> 
> 4) Lastly and most importantly, thank you for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it -xo


	4. Moonlit Confessions and Much-Anticipated Sparks

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time. He was cold to his bones, he was frustrated and he was getting more and more desperate with every passing second. For some reason his plans weren't working. Whatever he did, he couldn't make Ron change his mind and Hermione's amused smile didn't help the matters.

So there they were, the three of them walking around the frozen lake in the moonlight. There was a slight breeze but not enough to make them want to go back inside. The dark silhouette of the forest was to their left, the frozen lake with the reflection of the full moon on its surface to their right. It was kind of romantic to be honest.

If only they were alone…

He inhaled deeply, the sharp air filled his lungs. As he let the air out slowly, he watched the vapour leave his mouth. This was what he was doing for the last ten minutes. Watching his breath leave his mouth and listen to Hermione.

Oh, yeah!

She had been talking non-stop for the last ten minutes. If he didn't know what she was talking about, he would think it was the most fascinating topic in the world. But no, she was talking about the 4 feet long essay she wrote for her Arithmancy class _("Professor Vector only wanted 2 feet but I could only shorten it to 4 feet"_ ) and what really frustrated him was that she really wasn't bothered that Ron was there with them, ruining their plan (well, his plan to be honest) to be alone.

He knew he was being too harsh on Ron. In the end, the poor guy didn't even know he wanted to be alone with his new girlfriend. Hell! He didn't even know Hermione was his girlfriend. Not that Hermione herself seemed to be aware of that little fact. It was like the last few hours hadn't even happened.

Harry shuffled his feet in the snow as he listened to Hermione's voice ringing in the cold evening air.

"But I'm so glad I finished my Transfigurations essay on Saturday. You know, with the Arithmancy exam coming up, it would really-"

"Wait! What Transfigurations essay?"

Ron's panicked voice made Harry come out of his trance. He turned to his left where Ron was looking at him over Hermione's head between them. It looked like he had just come out of a trance of his own.

"Did we have homework?" He asked alarmed. Harry furrowed his brows. He didn't know such a thing. They had an exam in two days and McGonagall wasn't the type of teacher to give end of the semester homework.

"I don-" Harry started but felt all the air leave his lungs with Hermione's elbow subtly hitting him.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" She asked, turning to Harry and winking at him. "I think Harry did it today at the library."

"Oh, shit!" Ron cursed, "What is it about?"

"Umm…" Harry didn't know what was going on, he certainly did not write any essay today.

"A brief summary of the semester." Hermione said in a heartbeat, not letting him talk. "We'll hand it before the exam."

"Oh, no…" Ron whined, "Why didn't I know of this?"

"You were sleeping for the most of the class." Hermione's cold-hearted tone made Harry shiver more than the air.

"Yeah, you're right… I guess…" Ron muttered. "I better go and start then." He sighed. "See you later." He turned and started walking (almost running) back to the castle.

"So… You wanted to be alone right?" Hermione asked, turning towards him when Ron was away from the earshot.

Harry looked at Hermione then at his friend's retreating back and then back at Hermione. She was grinning mischievously. And then it dawned on him.

"There is no homework."

Hermione's laugh was enough answer for his bewildered statement.

"Hermione, you are a wicked witch. You're incredible." He said looking at the already small silhouette of his friend. "Poor Ron. He will be so mad when he realises there is no homework."

"It's for his own sake." Hermione replied, still grinning. She took his arm and began walking, making him walk beside her in the process. "He would never study until the last day and then he would beg me to tutor him and he would tag along to our _study date_."

Harry couldn't help but smile upon hearing her say those two words.

_Study date…_

So she was very well aware that they had a thing going on. He wasn't just going crazy imagining things. And she wasn't having second thoughts, she was just acting like that because she didn't want other people to know about them.

But didn't that mean she was unsure of _them_?

"So? What did you have in mind when you asked me out here?" She asked tugging at his arm and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing actually." He lied. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted.

"Oh, you mean you brought me out here to freeze to death?" She laughed, she knew he was hiding something. He knew her enough to know that she was waiting for him to open up.

"I…" He began, "Hermione, I know I asked you out but…" He didn't know how to ask if she was having second thoughts without giving her second thoughts if she wasn't having any.

_Sounds complicated, right?_

"Are you having second thoughts?" She asked, making him choke on his own breath. "Do you want to cancel our agreement?"

"I- What?! NO!" Harry nearly shouted around his coughing. "I mean, no, of course not! And don't call it an agreement, I'm serious about giving us a try. You make it sound like it's a… a… I don't know the word for that." Harry frowned.

"An arranged relationship between two people who can't seem to find someone to love themselves for who they are so they are giving their best friend a shot?" If it wasn't for the playful glint in her eyes, Hermione's serious tone would have made Harry really nervous with this exceptionally clinical description of what they were really doing.

"Yeah… But it's not just that, right?" Harry asked. He really wished he could be as playful as Hermione right now but he was really anxious about her real thoughts. Sure, they had nice moments in the library ( _Nice? More like heated with sexual tension like he had never felt before_ )but he still wanted to be sure. He had to ask her one last time if she was really OK with dating him or was she doing it because he wanted her to.

"Harry…" She sighed and stopped walking to turn towards him. She pulled her arm away from his and hugged herself. "What is it? Just tell me."

Harry inhaled the cold air, feeling it fill his lungs.

"Hermione, look… I… I just want to be sure that you really want this." He put his finger against her lips as she opened them to speak. They were cold, unlike earlier in the library. "No, let me finish." He said and pulled his hand away when he saw her small nod. "I'm… not a romantic bloke and I… I most certainly don't understand these relationship things."

He stopped to give a little chuckle. He was staring down at his boots buried in the snow, he couldn't look at her, afraid of seeing sympathy in her chocolatey depths. He didn't want her sympathy, he wanted her to really give them a shot because she believed that there could be something great between them, not because she felt sorry for him.

"I… I feel like I'm changing as a person… since defeating Voldemort. I can see a future for me now. I'm… not afraid of imagining it. And I'm… I'm really comfortable with you, you know? I wouldn't be saying these things if it was any other woman beside me now." He paused. He had to see her eyes. Yes, he was afraid but he was a Gryffindor, wasn't he?

He slowly looked up, she was staring at him. But there wasn't sympathy in her eyes. No, there was something else. He couldn't really put his finger on it but he most certainly liked what he saw.

"I trust you," he continued, never breaking the stare, "I respect you, I love you as a friend. And I'm almost certain you feel the same way about me."

"Oh, Harry… This is the first time you said you loved me." Hermione whispered shakily. He could see that her eyes had gotten teary.

"You know me, I'm not a vocal person when it comes to feelings." He muttered uncomfortably. He was pushing his limits. Yeah, he may have been more open and relaxed back in the library but for some reason this was different. This conversation felt more serious, the atmosphere was more… tangible. He couldn't hide behind his jokes and teasing this time.

"But I should have told you this before. You are one of my best friends. You were there with me, beside me, every step of the way. I'd die without you and your friendship. And I love you… as a friend… and possibl-"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cut his monologue with her catchphrase and jumped on him, hugging him so tightly and tackling him backwards in the process.

Harry felt the coldness of the snow and the warmth of the girl upon him at the same time but the kiss Hermione planted on his cheek was what made his insides warm up. This may not be the first kiss Hermione gave him but this was most certainly the best kiss anyone had ever given him. And it was ridiculously chaste, in fact it was so chaste and simple, it made him crave for more.

"Oh, Harry, I love you, too." He knew that she meant it _as a friend_ , she didn't need to add that but that didn't deter him from imagining the day that she would say that _as something more_.

"Umm…" For a moment Harry didn't know what to say, it was possible that he didn't even know how to form a sentence. Hermione's solid weight on him was very distracting. He cleared his throat, "Ahem… If I knew you were waiting for me to say this, I'd have said it sooner. I thought you knew that I love you… and Ron." he added as an afterthought.

Since Hermione's face was hidden in the crook of his neck, he couldn't see her face but he could definitely feel her breath. Her warm breath was moistening his neck, tickling his insides and when she lifted her head to talk, Harry felt the already cold air freezing his warmed skin.

"To be honest, I had a sneaking suspicion about that." Upon seeing his frown she laughed, "Just kidding, of course I knew." She added as she rolled off of him to the side, "It just feels good to hear it sometimes."

Harry closed his eyes at the loss. It was ridiculous to feel this way about something as simple as not having her on top of him anymore.

Woah! That came out way more sexual than he had intended. _Those are dangerous waters, Potter!_

"Harry?" Hermione's voice shook him from his –slightlyinappropriate- thoughts. She had lain down beside him and, to Harry's delight, her head was resting on his shoulder.

"'Mione?" he asked back with the same tone she used.

"What are you thinking?" Harry felt himself redden at her question. Thanking the gods above for the cold air to blame his flushed cheeks, he cleared his throat,

"Ahem… Nothing in particular…" She didn't say anything in return, allowing an uncomfortable silence to fall over them. The stillness of the night almost making Harry regret not saying what he was actually thinking of.

After a few minutes that actually felt like hours to Harry, Hermione's soft voice broke the silence.

"I'm sure."

"What?" Harry was so busy trying not to think of her head on his shoulder, he couldn't understand what she meant by that. Did he miss something?

"You asked me if I really wanted this and I'm answering you: Yes, I want to try this. I'm sure." Harry turned his head to look down at her, she was looking at the night sky. Harry could only see a part of her face from this angle.

"Are you sure?" His question made her laugh slightly and turn her face towards him.

"Did you just ask me if I'm sure of being sure?" She asked, her eyes were twinkling like the stars above them.

"Umm, I guess I did." He grinned sheepishly. "One can never be so sure, you know." Hermione's laugh turned into a content smile as she put her head back on his shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to worry about this, Harry James Potter. If I wasn't sure before, I am now." She snuggled into his shoulder as if trying to get comfortable with her pillow. "So far you are doing a good job at assuring me."

Harry was at a loss for words. He was snuggling with Hermione, his best friend, in the middle of the night, on the snow and he was enjoying it. Actually he was enjoying it so much, he never wanted to go back. His robes were certainly thick enough to keep him warm and there was Hermione's warmth too. _But what if she was cold?_

"Maybe you should cast that spell you did last time." He said after a long, or maybe short, silence. "To make the snow warm. I wouldn't want you to be cold because of me."

"Nah, then I'd be too comfortable to move." She answered. Harry could see her slight smile.

"I think you're already comfortable." Harry grinned, turning his face towards the star filled sky but keeping his stare on her from the corner of his eye. If the cold wasn't deceiving him, Hermione was blushing. She made to move away from him but he extended his arm, which was lying on his stomach up until that point, and put it around her shoulders, making her lie on his chest. "I didn't say I wasn't comfortable."

Yep, she was definitely blushing.

Hermione once again got comfortable on his chest, her left hand found his right one which was wrapped around her shoulder.

"This may be the first time you ever initiated a hug with me." She said in a low voice, as if she was afraid of making him realise what he was doing. Little did she know he was very aware of what he was doing. "Actually, earlier in the library, I guess it was the first time you ever touched me. Of course, aside from all the times we had to touch, it was the first time you touched me without any reason." Her eyes were fixed on the stars above, it was almost like she was talking to herself.

"I'm not- I mean… It's not-" Harry didn't know how to put his thoughts into sentences. He knew what he wanted to say but thoughts were just thoughts, they were refusing to be defined by words.

"I know." Hermione said, lightly squeezing his hand. "You are not a tactile person. You don't really like to touch people or be touched by them."

"It's just… I didn't grow up that way. I'm not used to it." He whispered. After all these years and he could still be amazed at the way she knew him.

"I know that too." She whispered back as if she heard his thoughts, he could hear her slight smile.

"Yeah, you know me." He sighed into the cold air. "Sometimes it can be scary how well you know me. Almost like you're in my head."

"Aww, don't be scared. I'm not a pervert like Voldemort. I don't go around snooping in your mind." she teased, "I just like to know things. And frankly, I love knowing things about my favourite things."

Harry felt his heart almost skip a beat upon hearing her words. _Her favourite things…_

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind having you in my mind instead of an old man. My teenage dreams would be far better with you in them, for sure." His teasing words earned him a gasp and a smack on the chest from Hermione.

"You are getting cheekier and cheekier, Potter."

"Then, I guess I'm lucky that I'm your favourite thing, huh?" he replied. Flirting with Hermione was rapidly becoming one his hobbies. She was good at comebacks, maybe it was a result of her bickering with Ron but theirs were not bickering, theirs were banters, more playful, more teasing.

"Well, for the record, I didn't say you are my favourite thing." She retorted.

"You implied it." He shrugged, making her head lightly bop on his shoulder.

"I may have. But I didn't say it." Her sing-song voice made him chuckle.

"I like this." He said simply, he was not entirely sure of what he was referring to. He just liked it.

"Yeah, me too." She answered. She had understood him once again.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Mmm-hmm. The moon, too." Harry's eyes moved towards the full moon, it was very bright, almost too bright.

"I guess you can check off 'moonlit walks around the lake' on your to-do list." He said referring to the conversation they had last Friday that started all of this.

"We could say that…" She answered, her eyes focused on the full moon. "But I'd like to do it without Ron tagging along… and in warmer weather." Harry restrained himself from turning towards her after her last remark but he saw her wince slightly out of the corner of his eye. If he wasn't watching for her reaction, he would have missed it. She cleared her throat and elaborated, "Not that it's certain that we'll be together by then… but still…" Her voice trailed off towards the end.

Although he very much wanted to answer her doubtful remark, he decided to ignore it for the moment.

"It's my turn now. We should fly." He said instead, bumping her shoulder with his hand wrapped around her. Upon seeing her terrified look, he added, "Not now, I'll arrange something soon."

"Harry, it's cold." Hermione tried to object. Harry knew her enough to know that cold was the least of her worries when it came to flying.

"I know a spell to keep warm while flying. How do you think we play Quidditch without freezing our arses off?" He smirked when he saw her pout. "But we can fly in warmer weather, too. The afternoons in the spring are marvellous for flying. Quite romantic." he fished for a reaction.

"Well… I guess we should agree to disagree on this one. You know that I don't like flying."

"No, I think what you don't like is heights." He answered confidently.

"Harry, flying may not be one of my strongest suits but I know that it's done up in the air." Even though Harry couldn't see her face, he was sure that Hermione had just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes but I'll be there to keep you safe. Just like I did when we flew on Buckbeak." Harry tried, he really wanted to convince her that it was a good idea.

"For your information, I didn't like that." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, I can still hear your screams in my head." Hermione once again smacked his chest.

"Don't be a jerk." Her laugh made it sound like an endearment. "But really Harry, I'm not good with flying. Maybe it's for the best if we establish this from the beginning." She stopped for a few seconds but Harry didn't cut in, he knew she was trying to gather her thoughts. "I don't like heights… I'm not good at flying… I can never be your dream girl. No, let me finish," she stopped him when he opened his mouth to object. "I'm not saying you won't be happy with me, I'm just saying I can't be that 'right person' you want to go on romantic afternoon flights with."

"I think riding a hippogriff in the middle of the night is the most romantic thing I've ever done." Harry replied, "If we ignore the fact that we were racing against time to save Sirius... and of course your screams." This time it was him who rushed to stop her before she could cut in, "And we talked about this earlier, I don't want a sporty girl, I don't care if you can't fly. I'm not thirteen anymore, my expectations from a relationship is more than common hobbies."

His last words were the beginning of a long silence. He didn't have anything else to say, he felt like after this point, pushing Hermione to fly with him wouldn't be right. He had said his opinion on the subject, the ball was now in her court.

Hermione was staring at the sky, the concentration on her face looked like she was trying to read the stars to know what to say. After a few minutes of silence, filled with animal sounds coming from the Forbidden Forest, she whispered out of nowhere,

"In ancient times, the hippogriff was the symbol of love." Her words made him smile, so this was what she had been thinking for the last few minutes: Love.

"No wonder it felt romantic then."

"According to some sources, the hippogriff is the symbol of impossible love."

Harry's smile fell for a split second but he recovered quickly. "Well, I can't see anything impossible about us. I think we passed that 'impossible' stage when we battled magical creatures, destroyed cursed objects and defeated a dark lord." He turned his head to kiss her temple but changed his mind at the last moment, he pressed his nose to her head lying on his chest and whispered, "Now is the time to concentrate on the 'love' part of our relationship, both as friends and hopefully more."

"I guess you're right." She smiled into his chest.

"Of course I am. I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied with fake-confidence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How could I've doubted the Chosen One?" She mocked him with a grin.

"It's OK, just don't let it happen again."

They'd been lying on the snow for nearly twenty minutes now and even though it was chilly, Harry didn't want to go inside just yet. He just hoped Hermione wasn't cold. He wanted to ask but he didn't want her to think he wanted to go inside. In the end, he decided to tighten his arm around her in hopes of warming her –and just because he liked holding her close.

"This is weird." He heard himself murmur.

"What is it?" Hermione asked raising her head to look at his face. Harry hadn't intended to say this out loud but since he had, he decided to continue.

"We've hugged countless times before but none of them felt this way." His unsure whisper was barely heard but her closeness helped her to catch every word.

"I don't think we really hugged before. I mean I hugged you, you just put your arms around me in return." Harry wanted to object but he couldn't remember initiating a hug with her or with anyone else for that matter. Like Hermione had said he just wasn't that kind of a person. "Have you ever cuddled with anyone before?"

It was like she could hear his thoughts.

"No… But if this is cuddling, then I like it." Harry answered honestly and added with a moment of boldness, "Can we do this more often?"

His question made Hermione laugh. If it was anyone else, it would make him very nervous but he knew that she wasn't laughing at him, she was just enjoying the moment. Hermione would never laugh at him for something like that.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like the Post-War Harry?" she asked abruptly, craning her neck to be able to stare in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice came out hoarse, NOW he was nervous. She was so close, all he had to do was raise his head and his lips would meet hers. But he couldn't do that, not yet.

"You are not afraid of feeling anymore." Hermione stated. She had decided to turn in his arm and cross her arms on his chest to rest her head on them. She was half lying on him now.

"You mean I was before?" Harry was having a hard time trying to concentrate on her words while his body wanted to concentrate on other - _ahem-_ attributes of her.

"Weren't you?" She asked back, fortunately for Harry, she didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "You were afraid of losing the people you cared about, all of us were but naturally yours was a bigger fear."

Harry looked into her eyes darkened with the night, "Were you afraid of losing me?"

"Are you really asking this?" she sounded somewhat offended. "It was –and probably is- one of my biggest fears since-" she stopped herself before she could finish her sentence. If she hadn't averted her eyes, Harry probably would have overlooked it but not now, not when she was acting like she had let one of her deepest secrets slip out.

"Yeah? You can't turn back now, Miss Granger. What are you hiding?" Harry enquired, putting his arms around her waist in order to prevent her escape.

"Nothing important." She tried to brush it off but when he didn't give in she continued in a whisper, as if she was wishing for him not to hear, "It was my boggart."

"Your boggart was losing me?" He half-asked half-stated, it was becoming a habit of him. Upon seeing Hermione's nod, he elaborated his question, "So, you're saying your boggart changed after third year. But where did you encounter another boggart? In the Grimmauld Place?"

"I didn't." Hermione's voice was even lighter than before, making Harry strain to hear it. "It didn't change."

"But I remember you saying your boggart was McGonagall telling you that you'd failed all of your classes."

Hermione cleared her throat as if collecting her confidence and finally looked in his eyes again after what felt like forever to Harry.

"I didn't say she said I'd failed all of my classes."

"But-"

"I said she said I'd failed everything." Her simple words had so much meaning behind them, Harry had to stop for a second to comprehend them.

"You… You mean your boggart was failing… in everything."

"More specifically, failing you." She murmured but this time her tone wasn't due to insecurity, they were so close, she just didn't need to speak any louder than a whisper. "Failing meant losing you. And I couldn't bear that thought –I still can't."

Harry felt like all words had left him. He couldn't do anything other than stare at Hermione. He had never seen her from this close before. She was even more beautiful. Before he could collect his thoughts, he felt Hermione shiver in his arms.

"Do you want to go inside?" He heard himself ask. Although he didn't want to go back just yet, it was getting late and he certainly didn't want Hermione to get sick because of him.

Hermione nodded and pushed herself up from his chest, helping Harry up along the way. They shook off the snow from their cloaks before starting towards the castle door.

As they were walking Harry saw Hermione shiver once again. With a confidence gained from their night together, Harry put his arm around Hermione to keep her warm. _And to keep her close._

"I hope you don't get sick because of me. It'll be a tough week." Harry said, rubbing her arm up and down to warm her.

Hermione took out her wand and with a smooth movement Harry felt himself warm up. He reluctantly let go of her. After all, she didn't need his _embrace_ to keep warm anymore.

"Oh, I guess that's more practical."

Hermione laughed and snuggled closer to him, putting her arms around his middle. "But I think this is better."

Harry put his arm back around her. He was feeling feelings he never felt before. "Much better."

* * *

Harry felt Hermione draw back as they neared the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. Since the corridors were mostly deserted due to the late hour, they could hold hands all the way back but it seemed like she didn't want to risk being seen. Just before they turned the corner to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione stopped, making Harry stop with her.

"This was a lovely night. Thank you." She said, giving his hand a one last squeeze.

"The night isn't over yet." Harry smiled. He really didn't want it to be over.

"No, it isn't over for us as best friends but I feel like it's too early to give them any ideas." She smiled but he could see the sorrowful look in her eyes. "I don't think I'm ready for questions I don't know the answers of. Neither are you."

"You're right." Harry sighed. "But it won't always be like this, right?" His hopeful tone must have done the deed as Hermione gave him a short hug.

"Of course not. First we'll get comfortable with us, then they'll know."

"OK." he said, letting go of her. Just as Hermione made a move to go, Harry stopped her. "Oh, and Hermione. I definitely felt sparks."

"Wha-" Harry pecked her cheek before she could even finish her sentence and proceeded to the portrait hole, leaving a dazed Hermione behind.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! Just writing to say that this is my first long story with a plot in a long time and I don't think I'm really good at stories with plot. So, as you can guess, every review helps, whether it's about my style or just giving ideas (I love new ideas!) or just the occasional encouragement for me to stop procrastinating and write.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing (please) and hopefully we'll meet again in the next chapter! -xo


End file.
